Deborah
Deborah Winters is an eighteen year old human who currently acts as a Minster of Justice for the Great Nation of Luxuria, and is an ardent supporter of the Faith. Deborah acts as the apprentice to the Bishop of Justice of Luxuria, and an overseer of the Church under the Bishops as the youngest member of Luxuria's presyberate. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Ace Paradiso Paradiso is the name referring to Deborah's unique power as an SS-Rank Ace; as it empowers her with and enables her to tap into and freely manipulate as she sees fit the seemingly limitless energies of each of the twelve quantum fields described by modern physics. As a result, Deborah is granted extraordinary power as she is capable of harnessing energy of potency easily orders of magnitude greater than that outputted by celestial bodies such as stars and even the efficiency of an antimatter collision. With her biology dramatically altered in such a manner that she can serve as a direct nexus for the bottomless supply of energy produced by the universe itself and relied on by every particle that pops into in reality; Deborah is dramatically empowered; seemingly capable of an insurmountable ability to harness energy ranging from absorbing and metabolizing energy to changing it's form and even readily manipulating said energy for a variety of effects bordering on an infinite scale limited only by her willpower and imagination. *'Paradiso Augmentation: '''Due to flowing this energy directly through her body as it's medium and vessel through the action of her AIM Diffusion Field, Deborah's biological processes are all dramatically augmented to truly supernatural levels; drastically augmenting her physical capabilities but most importantly augmenting her stamina to seemingly endless levels due to no longer having to rely on the energy she inputs and conserves through regular means. **'Phenomenal Physical Power and Regeneration: Due to the sheer energy she possesses, her mind has released the limits normally placed on one's body out of fear of death by energy expenditure; allowing her to utilize her muscles to the peak of their potential in a manner akin to the Eight Gates and the Seven Heaven's Breathing Method. However, due to her personality, Deborah has crafted abilities that enable her to limit this power regardless; which she can then unlock at will as the battle progresses. Despite this, even without releasing a single one of these Deborah's physical power is still enormous as the energy itself still empowers he on it's own. This also means that Deborah's physical statistics and parameters are off the charts; already possessing an inherent nigh-inexhaustible level of stamina; as well as destructive energy manipulation, conversion, and assimilation abilities that are perhaps unlike anything seen from another Ace. While Deborah's regenerative capabilities are not limitless, her regeneration is also empowered by her source of energy; meaning it is incredibly powerful and at times considered parallel to that of a Herac. ***'Self-Sustenance: '''As a result, Deborah has no need to eat, sleep, or breathe in the least as the sheer energy she contains within her is so insurmountably potent and efficient that her body has no need for receiving external sources of energy or conserving energy through conventional means and can simply rely on the abilities of her AIM Diffusion Field to keep her perfectly satiated. ***'Supernatural Senses: **'Quantum Energy Manipulation: '''Deborah has demonstrated the ability to charge objects as well as herself with her energies to augment their efficiency in combat, heal herself and others from injury, and create constructs to assist her in combat made of pure condensed quantum energy capable of moving at dramatic speeds. She has also been known to use it to propel herself through the air; facilitating flight, and take on a form made of pure energy. Deborah can shape her energies into whatever she needs, from force fields to explosive bombs or even a simple eye blast. In addition, Deborah is capable of tangibly interacting with energy, grabbing energy thrown her at if a physical substance or pushing against it; at times throwing the energy back at her opponent. ***'Minor Matter Control:' ***'Energy Conversion:' Deborah can freely convert the quantum energy under influence into another form of energy, at which point she can perfectly manipulate that energy in that state. Most notably, Deborah has demonstrated the ability to convert her quantum energies into incredibly intense electric, thermal, photonic, sonar, nuclear and gravitational energies as well; enabling her to freely manipulate them and their resultant phenomenon to dramatically increase the scope of her power to incredible degrees. That is, through the manipulation of the quantum field Deborah has exhibited electrokinetic, thermokinetic, photokinetic, sonokinetic and gravikinetic and nucleokinetic capabilites as well. ****'Gravity Manipulation:' ****'Electricity Manipulation:' ****'Heat Manipulation:' ****'Sound Manipulation:' ****'Light Manipulation:' ****'Nuclear Energy Manipulation: Radiation. Vestment '''Venom-Laced Vestment Shekinah Shekinah: 'Deborah's Regalia takes the form of an ability known as ''Shekinah; ''granting her to be ability to tap into primal, undiluted forces of the divine stemming from the Sephirot of the Tree of Life as described in the Kabbalah. As a result, Deborah is capable of tapping into the ten attributes of emanations in the Kabbalah that serve as the mysterious ways in which the Supreme Entity manifests itself. *'Kether: Kether grants Deborah the gift of Enlightenment, granting her extremely tremendous extrasensory prowess comparable to a third eye. Deborah is capable of sensing the presence of unique energies as well as the auras of the world around her; allowing her to perceive the world over a tremendous ditance and perceive both the magnitude and the number of auras around her. Deborah is also capable of making a mental note of particular auras; and through this ability to perceive the world around her Deborah can read the thoughts and movements of others through sensing the inherent aura they emit. In addition, Deborah can perceive the emotions and intent of others as well as exhibit a particular "danger sense". Deborah's eyes are opened to the spiritual world as well; enabling her to see and communicate with such beings. Through Enlightenment, Deborah also has an immunity to illusions and unbreakable mental fortitude. *'Chokmah: '''Chokmah gets like, ethereal energies. Ethereal energies of creation enables her to make physical contact with the intangible and thus hurt it as well as channel some of the capabilities of Nether. *'Binah: Binah grants Deborah the gift of Understanding; dramatically augmenting her inherent senses For example, in terms of sight, Deborah can effortlessly view the faintest of impressions on objects kilometres away in pitch-black darkness; for hearing she can listen to sounds over an incredible range of frequencies as well as hear over incredible distances the most quiet of sounds. Each of her senses are similarly enhanced to this level; granting her incredible natural perception of the world around her. *'''Geburah: Geburah grants Deborah the gift of Strength; and thus grants her extreme superhuman physicality even amongst Vestments capable of clashing against the strongest of physical powerhouses and crushing the earth under her feet. Through Geburah, Deborah is capable of easily hoisting massive structures and rending some of the most durable materials asunder; ripping through earth, metal, and flesh alike to strke her foe. In addition, Geburah grants Deborah a similar exponential enhancement across the board; meaning that she becomes inhuman in speed, endurance, stamina, etc. *'Chesed: '''Chesed grants Deborah the gift of Majesty, and as a result, Deborah is capable of manifesting power over the affairs of the skies themselves; the weather. Through Chesed, Deborah is capable of summoning up incredible powerful bolts of lightning to strike down her foes, summon precipiation such as rain, snow or hail; and create devastating winds which she can use to fly, create localized windstorms, and telekinetically operate objects. *'Tiferet: Tiferet grants Deborah the gift of Beauty, and as a result Deborah is capable of channeling the power of the Infinite to invigorate herself, granting her a potent regenerative healing factor and can counteract negtive effects such as poisons and clearing her mind of mental pressures. *'Hod: '''Hod grants Deborah the gift of Splendour, enabling her to speak in virtually any language. *'Netzach: 'Emotion Manipulation, Water in akll three, Shapeshift *'Yesod: "'Dream" *'Malkuth: 'Nature Jester *'Ein Sof: 'Ein Sof is a powerful Jester retrieved and forged from the ashes of a time long past by the blacksmiths of the Faith. A gift from her teacher in the Bishop of Justice; Ein Sof is an imposssibly sharp blade that acts as a vessel and conduit for the powers of the Bushinkorinken; the Sacred Sword of light which manifests the enlightenment of the God of Military Arts. Due to it's nature, Ein Sof enables her to manipulate an extremely powerful divine light of enormous destructive power as well as assimilate all surrounding light in her environment as she pleases. The light emanated from this sword has been rumoured to be capable of "disintegrating anything". Deborah can produce small spheres of light that allow her to see events occuring around the city she takes hold in. This Sword has the ability to cut that which cannot be cut traditionally, allowing her to seemingly cut intangible beings and concepts alike to a limited extent. *'Jealous God: Deborah has demonstrated the devastating power to combine this quantum energy with her Appetite Energy; creating an immensely potent, destructive and entirely gluttonous form of energy that is more a force of existence than mere energy. With this the hybrid energy seemingly consumes any and all opposition as well as consuming and eating away at her foes as she sees fit. Due to the incredible amounts of energy that the hybrid energy form also possesses, it seemingly generates an attractive field around it that pulls her opponents in towards it almost passively into the predatory nature. It is an internal Jester granting her access to Appetite Energy that can only manifest within something as a host; a parasitic form of Appetite Energy that hybridizes her quantum energy. *'''Orichalum Gauntlets: '''Replicates Amukusa Shirou's arms; gives her instrinct, the ability to reinforce things, Baptism Rite and further precognitive abilities. Category:Requiem Category:Luxuria